A website server may store multiple websites. Each of these websites may be accessed sporadically, with long periods between accesses. A hypertext transfer protocol server may be statically configured with the websites in order to appropriately handle incoming requests. Thus, the hypertext transfer protocol server may have the website easily identifiable upon receiving an initial website request. Otherwise, the hypertext transfer protocol server may not react properly to an initial website request for a website that is not currently configured for presentation by the server.